


Day Thirty-Six || An Issue You Care About

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [36]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: The war may be over, but both the Hyūga and the Uchiha have their own problems to face. The new alliance between them means aid...but maybe Hinata and Sasuke want to do so for more personal reasons.





	Day Thirty-Six || An Issue You Care About

“How did you even come to care about all of this in the first place?”

Startled out of her thoughts as Sasuke’s question intrudes on the silence, Hinata blinks pale eyes a few times as her mind plays catch-up. “I...sorry, w-what?”

A single dark eye stares at her - somehow, he doesn’t look annoyed despite her fumbling. “The Uchiha. Why is this an issue you care about? Your clan wasn’t affected.”

...oh. “...no, but...we could have been.”

“You didn’t have ancestors that fought the Senju or tried to kill a Hokage.”

That earns a slight flinch. “...no, I...I don’t. Though...your and my bloodlines  _ were _ the start of...well, all of this. The sons of the sage, and...all of that.” Hinata is still a bit unclear about history that far back, but she’s eager to learn. Hearing that the woman that nearly devoured their world sired her bloodline, well...made her  _ curious _ .

“And...that’s n-not the point. The point  _ is _ ...that the council acted against an entire clan, w-without due process. It set a dangerous precedent. Would any other groups or clans that ever felt dissent be wiped out the same way? It was a horrible imbalance of power that had to be addressed and...and ensured to never be repeated.”

A dark brow perks. “...but you were already involved before all this. Itachi’s…” A pause, considering the right word. “...his, er... _ wife _ already knew you’d help keep the clans in line when we went to confront the council and reveal their actions. And she revived Neji. Are you two...friends?”

“...oh!” That earns a small laugh - had he really not heard? “Yes, she - she is. It, um...it started back during our first chūnin exams. She was the one that operated on me, and...saved my life. And took care of Lee-kun and I during our recoveries.”

“...I guess I remember her being there…”

“So, um...we just became friends after that. She’s very...mothering. I think she was worried about me like Kurenai-sensei was. But, um...when she found out she was with child, she...she asked me for help. And told me what she knew. A-about Itachi.”

“...she told you…?”

“She didn’t want to,” Hinata admits quietly. “...but it would have come out sooner or later, and...well, I was the closest person she had left, that she felt she could trust. And after, well...a-after you found out, there wasn’t as much point in hiding it. Especially since, if there was going to be any peace for you, and Itachi’s child - well, children as it turned out - then...it had to be addressed. And I just...wanted to help.”

“And then your whole clan got involved,” Sasuke can’t help but deadpan.

Hinata chuckles softly into a sleeve cuff. “Yes...I know that hasn’t been easy for you - any of you. But I promise, Hanabi is trying to temper them, and...herself. Neji-nīsan is helping, too. He, um...he has his own biases, but he’s better than he was. I think all of the changes in the clan are helping  _ him _ change, too. And...it’s good we’re addressing our  _ own _ issues, as well...”

“Yeah, I never understood the Hyūga branch system. Did anyone ever  _ actually _ believe it was about protecting the Byakugan? That seal of yours? Because if it was...why didn’t the main branch get it, too? If anything, the ‘purer’ eyes should have been more adamantly protected, right?”

“They were,” Hinata murmurs, tone suddenly laced with something darker. “The branch clansmen were like cannon fodder...a main house clansmen was never supposed to fall, because we had dozens and dozens of branch house shinobi to d-defend us...whether they wanted to, or not.”

Sasuke can’t help but go quiet at that.

“...so, I’m glad we’re taking care of it,” she goes on. “Otōsama is working with my cousin to bring an end to new applications of the seal.”

“...is Neji ever going to get it back?”

“No. That was one of the medic’s conditions. She wouldn’t have attempted to revive him without knowing he wouldn’t ever be s-subjected to it again. Thankfully, otōsama agreed. After Neji gave his life to save mine...just like my uncle did for my father...he knew it had to stop. And it started with Neji, as it should have long a-ago.”

“...guess both our families have their problems.”

“Mhm...I suppose it c-comes with being in a big clan. I never hear Kiba-kun or Shino-kun complain about their clans or their policies, though.”

“Maybe ours just have flares for drama.”

In spite of herself, Hinata snorts...and then goes pink as Sasuke perks a brow at the sound. “S-sorry. That...that wasn’t funny. ‘Drama’ is a bit of an...understatement.”

“A bit, yeah.”

Silence falls between them.

“M...may I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Well, now that - now that Itachi-san is pardoned, and the council has been...replaced, what do you plan to do?”

“...do?”

“Are you going to stay in Konoha, Sasuke-kun?”

That prompts another silence, the Uchiha looking aside, clearly thoughtful. “...I am. If nothing else, then for my family. And...I had rather grandiose ideas of traveling the world and handling all of its problems on my own. But it’s been made more than clear that Konoha still has its share. So, I’ll stay...and try to rid it of a few.”

“Oh…?”

“Itachi has plans to rejoin the ANBU once he’s fully recovered. I...don’t know what I’ll do yet. But just because we rooted out some of the bad apples in the village doesn’t mean they’re all gone.” His gaze hardens slightly. “...and we haven’t exactly been welcomed back with open arms. There’s plenty of villagers who still distrust - if not hate - my brother and I. We’re going to have to work hard to bring the Uchiha name back into honor...and trust.”

A tinge of awe overcomes Hinata’s expression.

“...what about you?”

“M-me?”

“Yeah. You gave up being heiress, right?”

...oh. Her posture wilts a hair. “...I did. I realized that...I’m done chasing after other people’s expectations. I worked so hard for...my title. And Naruto-kun’s recognition. But in the end...I got neither. So, instead...I’ve decided to become strong for  _ myself _ . And I’ll set my own goals.”

“Like what?”

“I...w-well, I...haven’t gotten that far yet. For now, I just...want to help my clan settle into their new system, and...keep working for Konoha. Beyond that...I guess I haven’t found a new long-term goal yet. I just...want to help people. Be of use. If being a shinobi until the end of my days is the right path, then I’ll walk it. If something else c-comes along, then...I’ll make a turn. But for now...I guess I’m fine where I am. I have time to...look around. See what I might want to do. When the right choice comes around...I’ll make it.”

That prompts another thoughtful look, this time in the form of a stare right at her. Hinata has to force herself not to fidget nervously.

“...I guess we’re both in the same boat, then. Wanting to help improve things, just...not sure how yet. But...we know what we care about. We know what issues need to be addressed. We just need a method.”

“And...we’ll find one. Soon.”

“...soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another day down, and another day very late - someday I'll manage to have a better schedule, eh heh. But for now, I suppose we'll just have to make due with me uploading at all wee hours of the morning, ahaha!
> 
> This is just a theoretical conversation these two could have sometime after the Uchiha and Hyūga (and the rest of the clans, actually) come together in ALAS to expose the massacre, pardon Itachi, and oust the prior council for their crimes. But also before the pair of them become an item, Sasuke makes the new police force, and Hinata joins it.
> 
> Also apologies for the heavy OC referencing in this one - I primarily base my SH plotting on a very long (unfinished) fic that includes a handful of original faces, based on many many RPs I've done over the years, ahaha. But it DOES help tie all of this together, I promise!
> 
> Anywho, I'm bushed, so time to call it a night - thanks so much for reading!


End file.
